This invention concerns a tire pressure indicator, particularly able to connect with an air valve of a tire for indicating low pressure of the air in a tire by a lamp turned on in that case.
The pressure of a tire is generally inspected by a driver by viewing the condition of the tire or tested with a pressure gauge.